Of Knights and Kings
by dezele
Summary: A compilation of short stories about the surviving member of the Interceptors and the king of Bogaton. First story (AU): Repton doesn't need to explain himself.


Hi there!

I have always been intrigued with this pairing due to the complexities and 'impossibility' of it, so I decided to undertake it as a challenge. I would probably stuff a lot of short snippets about these two (with various settings) under this thread too.

About the first story - While high school AU's isn't new, it's my first time writing this two in this setting. It may seem choppy, but hopefully it can explain itself in due time. I am having difficulty choosing a title, but I would consider suggestions and I will especially accept constructive criticism.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled, 01<strong>

He knew he heard her first before the door forcefully swung outwards. The unmistakeable taps of footsteps never ceased their tempo as she approached him, and he let his grunt of displeasure be heard when the warmth of the sun was blocked from his skin.

"I'm surprised you'd still skip class after last week's stunt." Her snobbish voice cut through the warm air.

He cracked one yellow eye up at her and frowned despite his slight surprise.

A purple eyebrow raised delicately over her expecting stare. "Well?" She drawled.

On a different day and a different person, he would have gladly threatened the offender. However, he found himself debating on either ignoring her or moving away to another spot. He surprised himself when he did neither.

"You're blocking the sun." He grounded out instead. When she didn't move, he decided to sit up and regard her curiously. "It's ten minutes to recess anyway." He pointed at the school clock mounted across the opposite building.

He watched her draw her eyebrows together and he was very certain about a long harangue that would soon follow. His eyes widened when she suddenly sat down next to him. He took a quick glance around them before he let out a loud protesting hiss.

"Oh, quit it." She snapped as she adjusted her skirt around her thighs. "You've had enough trouble with the prefects and you don't want to start another."

"Didn't stop me before." He countered angrily.

Her green eyes glanced sideways at him. "About that... why?"

His hissing immediately stopped when he realised that she was patiently waiting for his answer. His eyes then darted to the slight discolour on her left cheekbone.

"Repton?" She pressed, but there was neither cold nor warmth in her voice.

Repton clenched his jaw and leaned back onto the roof of Atmos High. "I don't need to explain myself."

"No, but I need some answers." She responded.

It was then he sat up with a furious look on his face. "I told you. I don't need to explain myself. And I don't..." He glanced back at her fading bruise, and he couldn't finish his thoughts. He let out a frustrated huff as he got up onto his feet. She was in front of him before he could move towards the stairs.

"Starling," He warned.

"No," She growled back. "I know you have been avoiding me, and last week proved something else. I think I deserve some explanation."

"Do you always think so highly of yourself?" Repton towered over her. "I owe you nothing!"

"Then I suppose this was nothing, then?" She pointed at the bruise on her left cheek. "I took it for you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Repton snapped back at Starling. "And you should stay out of my business!"

"Last I checked, it involved me!" She yelled to his face. "You know better than to pick a fight with Harrier and the rest of the prefects! What were you thinking?"

His eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "_Me_? What the hell were _you_ thinking?" He pointed at her left cheek. "You caught his fist with your face. Are you really that stupid?"

"Oh and I suppose breaking his arm after that was a smarter move? You would have avoided the mess if you just walked away from the start!" She jabbed hard at his chest.

He grabbed her hand and roughly pushed it down. "He challenged me. It was my fight. You should have stayed out of it!" He snarled.

Starling drew her eyebrows together. "Why did he challenge you in the first place?"

"The hell should I know?"

"You're lying."

"And you're too nosy for your own good!"

"Only when I'm involved! Harrier wouldn't have instigated anything unless you did something first."

"Really? Everything has to be my fault?" Repton leaned away. "How about if you tell me why he thinks I've upset you?"

It was now her turn to raise her eyebrows. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, prefect. You've purposely been ignoring me until today." He only realised he was still holding onto Starling's hand when she tried to pull away, but he held onto it. "Come to think of it, this is all your fault." He then released her and watched her stumble back a couple of steps.

"Now how did you come to that?" Starling rolled her eyes.

"You do realize I was nearly expelled?"

"The whole of Atmos High does." She pointed out. "There is a rumour - coach Hamish had to convince the principal to retract it because you're valuable to the rugby team." Starling waited for a response from the raptor, only to be disappointed when he continued to stare at her in annoyance.

"Look," She sighed. "I get it. I think I know why you're doing this. But it's just not right."

Repton leaned over her with his teeth bared. "You don't know me."

"I never claimed that." She cooly replied. She then reached over and fixed his tie for him, earning a wide-eyed stare from Repton after she patted it into place. She then looked up at his golden irises, his pupils already contracted into slits.

"Seriously, Repton. I can take care of myself." With that, she whirled around and made her way to the stairs.

He continued to stare at her, her short uneven bob served to remind him more of his ire. The moment the door shut firmly behind her, he loosened his tie and leaned back onto the warm cement to wait for his brothers.


End file.
